Legend of Zelda Rebirth of the Triforce
by Kat22
Summary: After Link defeated Ganon, the Triforces power faded from the Goddess. Each goddess created their image as a normal Hylian teen, each raised differently. The goddesess hoping that the triforces power would reincanate inside the young girls bodies.
1. Legend of Zelda, Rebirth of the Triforce...

Legend of Zelda  
  
Rebirth of the Triforce  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The wind blew back the young girls hair. Her iridescent green eyes, that shimmered in the moonlit forest. She reaches back pulling her green hair out of its snug messy bun. It billows down to her shoulders, as the rain begins to fall. The outfit she wore was a short-sleeved dark green top and a dark green skirt, with light green tights. The tall skinny girl, stood there, having no clue what to tell the others to tell her mother. She stood there, tears rippling from her eyes and meeting the ground. She was of the Kokiri. The Kokiri never grow up, but for some strange reason, she had. A gray wolfos hopped to her side, handing her a small triangular stone, that shone green. "Thanks, Ocala." She said, her voice quiet. "Farore? Where are you?" a small ball of green light floated towards the girl. Farore, the girl, looked at the fairy-winged ball of light, "What is it Kiesi?" Farore asked, annoyed. "Your mother, " Kiesi said, her fairy body looking down, "wants you." Farore stared, "All right."  
  
Gold sparkles swiftly moved up into the sky from the canyon. A single person stood in the Gerudo Fort. Her black horse with its gold mane and tale, next her neighing in a loving way. Her iridescent violet eyes dazed in the pale moonlight, white eye shadow, and light pink lipstick completing her face. "Nekiru, why do I have to become princess of the Gerudos? That evil man is going to come back and just take me for his own and will most likely take over the Gerudo's you and I both know that." The horse neighed in response, its red eyes narrowing. Her orange-red hair pulled into a waist length ponytail. A pink tube top, only covering her chest and magenta genie like pants, each having small lines of red and black, was her outfit. A bright red gem was on her upper chest, outlined by pure gold. Both the gold and the red gem were in a triangular shape. "Mistress Din? Why have you not gone to bed?" Din stood up, "Oh, I was just relaxing in the moonlight, to help me sleep. That's all!" Din said her dazed violet eyes becoming quite awake. "Well get some sleep Mistress Din, you know how Nabooru will be about your staying up late."  
  
"But, Ruto? Why do I have to leave? I mean, I may be Hylian and all, but you guys raised me!" Nayru said, tears of anger and sadness slowly spilling from her eyes. Her pale tear-stained face had iridescent sky blue eyes, that brightened her sadness and her blue hair was hanging gently by her sides, at armpit length. "You need to be with your own kind for the rest of your life. You may have visited and seen them, you might know their ways, but you are Hylian, you must live with them." Ruto said, her Zora figure covered by warm robes to keep out the icy cold chill. "But, I don't want to leave." She said her fists trembling underneath her finger/thumb cut gloves. "Just go my dear. Lake Hylia is perfect. You may come visit us anytime and still learn the way of you Hylians. So gather your stuff and leave, you are only 17 and need to experience more in your lifetime." With that Ruto left young Nayru in her room. Nayru pounded her fist against the rock hard wall, blood dripping from it. 


	2. Chapter One, Princess Lira

Chapter One--Princess Lira  
  
Lira moved slickly along the wall. She wore blue flared sweats and up at the top left hip was a silver Triforce. A navy blue T-shirt, with sleeves that rolled inward on her shoulders. She had a black sheath and a quiver. The quiver was empty except for a bow and the sheath had no sword in it. She slid by each guard with a single movement. Although she was going the opposite way of the market--she was heading toward the Crystiallian Lair. With each stealthy step she took, she could feel the danger upon her. She past the guards at the front of the path and ran down to the creature that guarded the lair. The creature stood--its dragon like wings extending into the air, claws jetted out, and its body sleek and thin. Stopping in her tracks Lira began to speak, her blond hair blown back by the creature's breath,  
  
"Oh, Creature who guards the sacred lair of the Crystiallians, please allows me to pass for my second time."  
  
A silver light surrounds Lira, her left eye a cold blue and her right eye a calming purple. Lira steps near the creature and caresses it's claw, which is about as big as her. She slowly steps back from it, her hand to her chest. The creature moves out of the way just enough for Lira to pass. Lira steps into what looks like a crystallized area, a tomb in the center. Lira walked over to the tomb and put her hand on the door. She stared at the engrave-ments with intensity and began to trace each one with her finger. A dull crystal pink color filled each Crystiallian letter. Very slowly the door creaked open and Lira went inside, cautiously going down each step. As she enters the chamber a dim pink fire is lit in each of the five torches in the room. There is a long path that Lira follows to the other end of the tomb. In front of her lies a large slab, Crystiallian writing on it. Lira looks at the bottom of the slab. There is a strange knife sitting there under a cover of glass. Lira removes the glass and lifts up the knife. The blade to the knife is pure crystal and it's a shade of pink, silver, and gold. The small hilt it made out of soft, yet strong tree bark. Dragon scales are on the hilt, but only where you would grip it. And Phoenix feathers are hanging from the end.  
  
"Wow! I have never seen anything like it."  
  
Lira put the knife in her empty quiver and started to walk away. What she saw next she could not handle. An image of a girl appeared in from of her. The girl had iridescent white hair, held in two pigtails on either side of her head and pupil less teal-blue eyes.  
  
"What are you doing, do you not resemble the Triforce?"  
  
"I came her to see what it is like and the creature allowed me by!" Lira said, frightened by this new "threat."  
  
"I mean no harm to you, but please before you leave, if you are going to take that knife you must release the Crystiallian race, free my people."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
The girl approached Lira, "I thank you Lira. The only reason I ask some much of you is because I have a mission I must complete in this time and you and you sister are the only ones who can unlock our sacred race. The Hylians don't want us back, because they are afraid we will take back control. Hylians descended from us Crystiallians. Link was never able to tell you, but once he let me out and not the whole race. I never finished my mission. We were to be married, but your nasty mother had helped Link and made him to good for himself...My name is Zyra. Three of us will be released because it is the second time. Each time we are closed up then released again; two more people join our group, sometime three."  
  
Lira stared, "All right, I will do it."  
  
Lira stood in the center of the room her arms extended out to both sides. A silver Triforce floated in mid air, creating a dull pink one next to it, almost ghostly. Zyra's ghost like body walked towards the ghostly pink triforce that is separated into three crescent moons as she held it. How did Lira know what to do? She had never done this before! She wasn't even controlling her body, she didn't think...Two figures stepped out from either side of the slab in the tomb, both figures collapsing on the floor. Zyra's form became full, no longer ghostly and she to fell on the floor. Lira's body turned into little silver and gold sparkles, they floated through the ceiling out of the tomb and towards the Lake Hylia.  
  
"Where am I?" Lira moans as she sits up.  
  
"Are you okay?" A male voice asks.  
  
Lira's sight comes into view. A boy with light brown-blond hair and wearing what seems to be a Kokiri tunic has Lira sitting up against him as they trot along on his horse.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asks again.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?" Lira says, turning her head weakly.  
  
"I am Lind." His gentle blue eyes piercing into her miss matched ones.  
  
"I am Lira." Lucky for Lira, her name was popular and no one would notice she was really the eldest Princess of Hyrule. ~-^  
  
"Do you think you can eat something?" Lind said his voice very soft and caring.  
  
Lira nodded in response as the two stopped by Lake Hylia and went inside one of the houses by the lake.  
  
Inside a young couple were talking with each other their dog and it's puppies munching on lunch.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you have any food we might be able to have?"  
  
The woman smiled, "I'll get you something."  
  
After getting food from the couple, Lira and Lind left the two both headed for Gerudo Valley. 


	3. Chapter Two, Nayru and a Day in Lake Hyl...

Chapter Two--Nayru and a day in Lake Hylia  
  
Lind held Lira, she silently slept in his strong muscular arms as they galloped along the path to Gerudo Valley. They came to a stop, as the bridge that led into Gerudo Valley came into view. Lind jumped off the horse, still holding Lira. He gently set her up against the wall and walked towards the bridge. Lind was thinking...Why does she look like the Princess? I mean...maybe she is the Princess that ran away. It is possible, but I am not positive...I guess I will leave her here...with the Gerudo's they will treat her right.  
  
Lira stood up and rubbed her eyes. When her vision came back to her, no one was with her. Where did Lind go???  
  
Lira walked over to the bridge, still quite dizzy. She stepped back, knowing the canyon was there and the fall would really hurt. She staggered backwards and her vision came back, slowly. Although she wasn't far enough so the dirt below her could break. As cued the ground beneath her fell. Lira was screaming and the next thing she knew was a wet feeling; then she blacked out.  
  
"Hey are you okay,"  
  
"mmmmm..."  
  
"Hello, wake up, c'mon Princess don't die,"  
  
"ah...ahh...."  
  
"WHOOHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lira screamed.  
  
"Thank you!" as Lira's visions flowed back into her head she saw a pale skinned girl with light blue hair and sea blue eyes with an iridescent shine to them. She was wearing dark blue pants and a dark blue shirt, under a very fancy aquamarine robe. Around the waist of her outfit was a gold chain, in the front and center if the chain was a small blue triangle; was made out of sapphire.  
  
"What happened???" Lira said, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"I am not so sure Princess, I found you lying on the shore," the girl said.  
  
"How do you know I am the Princess!"  
  
"I just do. By the way I am Nayru, of the Zora." Nayru said, pulling her waist length blue hair into a low ponytail.  
  
"Well, I ran away and you can't tell anyone." Lira narrowed her eyes, "Just treat me like a normal Hylian, okay?"  
  
"Okay, get the hell out of my face!" Nayru said, grinning.  
  
"NO! In a friendly way!" Lira said spastically.  
  
"OK, Get out of my way we can talk later, sound good to you." Nayru just shook her head and walk towards the lake and began gathering wood for a fire.  
  
Lira leaned against a fence, staring at the setting sun. Nayru finally was able to make her fire and fire pit.  
  
"Hey, I made the fire, and the pit, yo get the food." Nayru said, tossing a small hook to Lira. Lira stared at the hook:  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?"  
  
"Fish." Nayru said.  
  
"Okay, well here are some herbs, fruits, and vegetables, to add with the fish I get when we are done." Lira tossed a small bag to Nayru from her pocket.  
  
Nayru nodded and kept the fire going.  
  
Lira edged over to the water and began looking for fish. She rolled up her sleeves and began looking for the fish in the soft moonlight. She felt something get caught in the hook and pulled it out. A 7 pound fish was on the hook, Lira tossed it to Nayru and began fishing again. Within the next half hour Lira caught a,  
  
Boot  
  
5 pound fish  
  
Bottle  
  
Tektite (Evil monster thing)  
  
Mud  
  
"At least you got something." Nayru said, munching on her half of the 5 pound fish.  
  
Lira furrowed her eyebrows, "Right."  
  
Lira finished up her food and went to the island in the center of the lake, she saw the foot tall platform with the Triforce on it and another symbol, but she couldn't exactly recognize it, it did look familiar to her. She leaned on the tree, her head arched toward the moon. She drifted off to sleep...  
  
Lira awoke RIGHT before dawn. She looked around, remembering where she was and saw a small wooden slab embedded in the tiny island. She went over and read as much as she could.  
  
"When morning light comes.....fire arrow?" she spoke what she could read, most of it was either scratched off or it's age affected it. The sun slowly came over the horizon...Lira had one arrow...it did say Fire arrow. Lira shot an arrow into the rising sun. "And…?" Lira said out loud to her self.  
  
An arrow with an orange-red crystallization around the arrow head appeared in her hands,  
  
"FIRE ARROWS!" Lira put them in her bag like thing that she carried with her. She ran back over both of the bridges and onto the shore. Nayru was already up and removing the old unwanted stuff from the fire.  
  
"LOOK!"  
  
Lira showed Nayru her arrows.  
  
"Holly shit! How did you get those???"  
  
"I just did what that slab said to do." Lira said, one hand holding the arrow and the other hand on her hip.  
  
"Hmmm." Nayru nodded.  
  
Lira walked over to the miniature field the scarecrow was in, Lira began picking the crops that someone worked hard to plant, she put them all in her small food sack.  
  
"Hey, Nayru...." Lira said, looking offward  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to saythank you for helping me out. I am going to go to Lon Lon Ranch and hide there until I can get myself a horse." Lira said, now staring back into Nayru's eyes.  
  
"Your welcome and I will be right here if you need me." Nayru said, munching on a fish sandwhich she had made.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Wait, take this." Nayru handed Lira a small diamond, with a blue glow in the center.  
  
"Once you are able to use magic, this is a sheild that will last 10 minutes at the most and 5 minutes at the least. I made it, I gave it the name Nayru's Ice."  
  
Lira smiled, "And I have this for you." Lira handed Nayru a misty blue Ocarina. Lira remembered before she had fallen asleep she had made that, only in a half awake state.  
  
"If you ever need me, just play the Royal Family's Meldoy, since you are a Zora I am sure you know it." Lira winked.  
  
Nayru nodded, "How's ya know?"  
  
"Just did." Lira laughed.  
  
"One more thing." Nayru held up her Ocarina, "Follow along."  
  
After 5 or 6minutes had gone by, Lira had learned the Serenade of Water, the song that could teleport her back to the lake anytime.  
  
Lira went to the netrance to the lake,  
  
"BYE NAYRU!"  
  
Lira ran quickly away as the sun set... 


End file.
